I Kinda Want Your Bite
by loki-and-dean
Summary: Alpha John Stilinski, had put his son up as the "prize" for the games because he had won the last few years. Now his son Stiles was going to become part of Alpha Hale's pack. Eventual Mates!Sterek, Kingdoms AU kinda, Werewolves and everything exist. Pairings include: Sterek, Skira, Jackson x Lydia, Issac x Danny, Erica x Boyd, Mama McCall x Papa Stilinski. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST!" Stiles screamed at his father when he walked through the door to the tent the "prizes" had to wait in. The other person in their was a Beta named Erica, who was actually pretty awesome they'd become fast friends after all they'd been stuck together for three days during the games.

The games were, in Stiles' opinion barbaric, the two Alpha's of the top packs within a 100 mile radius picked someone in their pack to "bet" they could win the games. If you lost they person you chose becomes part of the other Alpha's pack. For the last three years Alpha Hale and his father, Alpha Stilinski, had participated and his father had won.

Now he was on his way to live with Alpha Hale. Great he was gonna live with some overbearing asshole who would probably fuck him until the Alpha met his mate (maybe even then). He was still a virgin, not that he hadn't tried, Malia Tate and him had made out a lot recently, but they both knew they weren't mates.

"Son, Stiles, are you listening? STILES!" Apparently during his internal rant his father had talked.

"What Dad, what could you possibly say that could make this any better. You said I would come home. Is this because of what happened last week...I didn't mean to offend him-"

"STILES." his father roared over him. "This isn't over anything. I'm sorry, son, but you have to go, maybe next year Alpha Hale will put you up as the prize." Honestly he probably would Stiles had a habit of being annoyingly hyperactive, his wolf was never calm, and he rarely shut up not even in his sleep.

"Whatever Dad." Stiles said. He knew this wasn't his fault at least he would have friends. Scott was there (he had decided to leave after Allison died), and Alpha Hale might be a nice guy. From what Erica said he was really hot (maybe being forced to have sex with the guy wouldn't be so bad if he looked anything like the way Erica described him).

"Do I at least get to say goodbye to everyone."

"Sure, I'll ask him, I'm sure he can understand why you would want to say goodbye. Maybe he'll let you visit after a while-"

"Dad, you're rambling, it's okay-it's really isn't actually I mean it kinda sucks-but I'll be fine. What's the worse the could happen."

"Oh Stiles, don't say that, when it comes to you anything could happen. Go say goodbye and meet me by the gate in twenty minutes." His Dad said walking away. Erica looked at him and said

"Can I come it looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together now."

"I mean if you want to-"

"I do" Erica cut him off.

"Okay." he said walking toward his house. Of course its the biggest in their town. He was gonna be Alpha in a couple of years when his father decided he wanted to spend more time with Melissa.

As soon as he walked in he was attacked by two crying women. "I told him not to do this.", "I'll kill him.", "I'll come with you."

Melissa and Malia said in one huge jumble. "Please don't kill my Dad, or maim him, or with hold sex from him. It's whatever. I'll just go hang with Scott, and my new friend-"

He was cut off my Malia growling "Hale." before he could do anything she was on top of Erica growling and snapping. Erica just held her back and laughed.

Stiles pulled Malia off of Erica his eyes flashing red. "Stop, that's my new friend Erica." he said commanding her to stop and sit down.

"NEW FRIEND, NEW FRIEND, SHE'S PART OF THEIR PACK. SHE'S THE REASON YOU'RE LEAVING." Malia screamed at him

"No she's not this is something that happens every year, Malia, this year it just happens to be me." he said calmly rubbing circles in her back.

"Whatever." Malia said still staring at Erica. Melissa was sniffling in the corner of the room. "Hey it's okay I'll go make sure Scott hasn't gotten himself into any trouble and plus you'll see me in a few months when the packs meet for the Wolf Moon festival." he said comforting both women with his words. He didn't actually know if he'd be allowed to go, but at least it would keep them from killing his dad or worse Melissa never speaking to the Alpha again. If you weren't talking you couldn't have sex and that just wasn't okay, especially to his 18-year-old brain.

"I have like three minutes to get to the gates, I love you guys, but don't worry about me I'm sure everything will be fine." Stiles said as the pulled Erica up from the ground both Malia and Melissa walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Bye Stiles, try to be good also try to remember that this isn't an Alpha that has been around you before or one you know much about. Just be careful." Melissa said

"I always am... gotta run." Literally he thought pulling Erica behind him.

They made it to the gate a couple of minutes after his time was up.

"Of course you wouldn't get here on time." his father sighed hugging him "Be careful son, I love you."

He was pulled from his father's embrace by Erica who was pointing toward his blue Jeep. "We need to go, Derek will want us there soon."

And with those words, they were off. To his new life. He wasn't all that nervous, anxious maybe, scared to death definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You would think driving to a place you hadn't been to would be terrible, not knowing what awaits you even worse. Stiles didn't actually mind, not with Erica in the car. They'd talked about Batman and Star Wars the whole way to the Hale property line.

Now they were on their way to meet an Alpha he had never actually seen. That actually wasn't true before the Hale fire (as the entire supernatural community had dubbed it), he had met all of the Hales. After Kate Argent burned it too the ground and Laura became Alpha, the Hales didn't really talk to anyone. At the time Laura had only been 20 and the oldest (excluding Peter Hale, Alpha Talia's younger brother who had no successors), therefore she became the Alpha. When her younger brother Derek came of age he took control of the pack and became Alpha. Stiles had been trying to remember something about Derek Hale when Erica touched his arm.

"Stiles is going to be okay, Derek may be grumpy, but he is a pretty nice guy when you get to know him." she said with a look of pity in her eyes.

"I have no doubt he loves his pack, all Alpha's do, but I am not pack." Stiles insisted tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Plus ,I'm an alpha of another pack who he just won as a prize. I'm not exactly very useful I mean look at me." he said motioning to his entire body. "I mean I'm not that ugly, but I'm not super hot like you or super buff like Scott. I sooo hyperactive I go for runs like six times a day, I can barely sit still. I can fight okay, but I'm more of a researcher or a peace maker.-"

"Stiles shut the fuck up. You are one of the hottest guys I've ever seen some girl is gonna be so happy one day." "Or guy." Stiles murmured after her statement. "Whatever! You have muscles under all those layers. We lived together for three days! You think I didn't notice them. I'm not even sure why you cover them up. You're smart and friendly and... we're here." Erica ranted until she noticed how far they had driven.

"Stiles I promise it's going to be okay. I'll take up for you and so will Scott, but it won't be necessary...I promise. Now park and let's go inside. I'm hungry."

At the thought of food his stomach growled so he parked next to a sleek black Camaro and jumped out. "Let's do this." Stiles muttered to himself.

Erica walked around and grabbed his hand. "I thought you had a mate." Stiles said dumbfounded

"I do, but you are the Batman to my Cat woman. Plus I touch everyone get used to it." At Erica's words Stiles relaxed slightly.

The house they were walking into was huge, honestly it was more like a mansion or a castle than a house. When Erica dragged him inside he was met by a strawberry blonde who was standing near the door looking bored. The second they got all the way inside she flounced over to him.

"You must be Stiles, Jackson told me when you guys got here. I'm Lydia Martin. The most amazing person you will ever meet." She held out her hand and Stiles just stared at it.

"Can he talk? I would think the son of Alpha Stilinkski would be more...I don't know, intelligent or-" Stiles cut the rude girl off

"Sorry I'm Stiles. I just wasn't excepting to be greeted by a Banshee." Lydia paled

"How did you- Why are you- ugh." The girl threw her hands up. "How did you know what I was." she finally asked.

"I'm the son of an Alpha." was all Stiles said.

"I like you." she said looking to Erica "You do know Derek is pissed off that you didn't come home with him, right."

"I assumed, but Stiles here needed some company, and I didn't want to ride all the way here with a grumpy, sweaty, tired Derek." Erica said not looking the least bit guilty she made Alpha Hale angry.

"He's upstairs waiting for you guys, Laura's up their with him. She seemed excited to have him, been bouncing around the house since we got the call."

"Lydia, I know I said you could greet him, but that didn't mean Derek didn't want to see him as soon as he was here." A manly voice said from a room to the left side of the door.

"Jackson Whittemore, you do not tell me what I can and cannot do." Lydia scolded. "Stiles, me and Erica will take you to our Alpha. Excuse Derek, before you even meet him he's a bit...how do I put this...broody." Lydia stage whispered in his ear.

When they made their way upstairs. Stiles was ready to run for the door. He was faster than most wolves he could probably out run everyone here, but the Alpha, so he decided it was the right thing to do. Before he could even turn all the way around, Erica grabbed him around his torso.

"Stiles, you can't run it'll be okay. Plus I will wrestle you to the ground and you would never hit a girl." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You don't know that. Maybe that's how I get my rocks off. Beating up pretty girls." Stiles sassed back "How did you even know what I was about to do maybe I was just so in awe of the house I was trying to get a better look."

"First of all, I was in a car with you for three hours AND we had just spent the last three days together. I think I would know by now if you wanted to hit anyone. Also you're heart is literally beating so loud people in Mexico and hear it." Erica said pushing Stiles through the door Lydia had just entered.

Again Stiles was bombarded by somebody who wrapped their arms around him in a hug. Stiles being the idiot he is just stood there arms limp by his side.

"I'm Laura, course you probably had figured that out by the scent. It's been years, but normally alpha's have an awesome sense of smell." the person hugging him backed away and he was staring at the chest of a very well endowed female with long black hair. Stiles looked into her face to see hazel eyes with pretty features and a huge smile on her face.

"Laura, get off the poor boy. His heart was beating sixty miles a minute before he even walked in the door, and don't forget he was greeted by Lydia." a man said to the side seconds after the comment their was a loud smack and an quiet "ow"

A fairly attractive man walked up behind Laura, who was still holding on to his biceps. "I'm Peter Hale, although most of the pack just calls me Uncle Peter, because they're a bunch of teenagers." Peter said looking at Stiles

"Uhhh...well I'm Stiles Stilinski although I'm sure everyone has figured that out... or maybe not. Yeah I'm Stiles." he said awkwardly. Laura let go of him, and walked out of the room for a second.

When she came back in she leaned into him and sniffed. "Erica why does he already smell like us." Laura said staring at him.

"Because neither of us have showered in more than 15 hours and we've spent all of that time together." Erica said staring right back at her.

"Oh...Derek is not going to be happy about that-"

"When is he ever happy-"

"Why won't I be happy?" said a man whom Stiles assumed was Derek Hale. Stiles just stood there with his mouth open like an idiot. Derek was way hotter than Erica had described him. He was tall, with muscles in places Stiles had never seen muscles, and beautiful green eyes that were so light it was like they were almost silver-white.

"Uh...well." Laura said staring at him. A moment later Stiles felt someone poke him in the cheek.

"Stiles, if your mouth stays like that something gross is gonna fly in there, I'm going to tell everyone, and then who will want to kiss you, and that would just be a waste of some seriously perfect lips." Erica whispered in his ear. It made no sense to whisper the only person in the room that couldn't hear her was Lydia, who was standing right next to him.

"Why will I not be happy, Erica." Derek repeated again looking angrier by the second.

"Well...I mean...it's not my fault..we just spent hours together, and no one had showered." she muttered. At some point during this Stiles had regained his voice.

"I smell like you." he blurted out. When everyone in the room turned to look at him he blushed, but still stared at Derek. He knew in his mind what he was doing was wrong. You should never make direct eye contact with an Alpha you are unfamiliar with, especially when you were an alpha.

"Oh god." Peter said laughing "I already love this kid, apparently so do Erica and Lydia. Laura can we keep him. Pppleeasseee with a cherry on top." he joked

Stiles moved his stare to Peter who was bending over laughing, and suddenly Stiles was laughing too. After a few minutes everyone, but Laura and Derek who were still staring at each (and now glancing at the people around them) other. Stiles had tears streaming down his face.

Derek picked that exact moment to roar. Everyone in the room (except Stiles because he was a complete idiot), just stopped moving or making any noise other than breathing. Stiles was laying on top of Erica gasping for air.

"Everyone leave, but Stiles." Of course that got his attention. Seconds later everyone was out of the room, and there he was laying in the floor at Derek Hale's feet. The man who was now his Alpha, and who he now had an uncontrollable attraction to.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-j-just ne-needed someone to talk to on the way here. I didn't me-me-mean to make you mad. I did of course, because I'm a huge idiot and should have known better—oh oh god- and now I'm rambling and pacing and making an even bigger dumbass-"

"Shut up." Derek cut him off. Stiles stared at him again, not really knowing what to do. So he started fidgeting, chewing on the ends of his hoodie, bouncing on the balls of his feet, just moving in any way he could, but never breaking his stare with the Alpha. The reason he shouldn't be staring him right in the eyes wasn't necessarily a challenge to his Alpha-hood, but because he didn't actually know this Alpha and he was another Alpha's son.

Derek growled at him, and Stiles fell to his knees and bared his neck. Most people that were destined to be Alpha's hated being in this position, but Stiles had always been a special case. He actually didn't mind giving up control. It was why in a way he was glad his father had lost the games. This way Stiles would never be an Alpha, he would always have red eyes, and Beta's and Omega's would always respect him, but he would never have to rule a pack.

Derek crouched in front of him and said "Surprising. Revered son of the great Alpha Stilinski submits, before another Alpha without anything more than a growl from them." Derek leaned in a sniffed his neck and once again growled, Stiles didn't flinch. He was used to this position now, two Alpha's had come to the Stilinski territory two weeks before the games started. His father was still training for the games so Stiles had to entertain them. They had growled at him, and of course being who he was did the same thing he did when Derek growled, fell to his knees neck bared. The real reason Stiles thought his Dad chose him to be in the games was that he had bitten one of the Alpha's. A man named Devin, he had reached around and grabbed Stiles' ass, and without thinking Stiles bit him fangs and all. The Alpha had gone to his father with a different story, and three days later he was forced to apologize to the man. Then his father informed the pack that Stiles was the prize for the games that year.

"Stiles, are you listening to me." Derek said. It wasn't loud, but it did sound like he was unhappy.

"No, Alpha Hale. I-I'm not sure if Alpha Stilinkski explained, but sometimes...sometimes I have a problem paying attention when I'm in my own head... I'm sorry." Stiles gulped afraid of what kind of reprimand he was going to get for not listening.

"Call me Derek everyone else does." Derek said to Stiles' surprise. He then muttered "because none of them have any respect for authority."

"Okay...Derek." Stiles said still on his knees with his neck bared.

"Your father didn't inform me of that, but it's okay most everyone here is a teenager. I'm used to repeating myself. I said you don't have to bow before me, it's nice that you did, but you don't have to. I need to scent you, but if you're not comfortable-"

"NO, its fine I expected as much." Stiles said interrupting Derek.

"Okay well we can get do that and then Laura can show you to your room, where you can shower and do as you please until 6:15. Everyone eats then." Derek lifted Stiles up with absolutely no warning.

"Okay" was all Stiles said before Derek had his nose against his jugular. After about five minutes Derek let him go.

"Laura, you can come in now." He spoke quietly. Seconds later, she came bouncing through the door, grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him to his new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura had talked non-stop all the way to Stiles' new room to be honest, it didn't bother him at all. He actually really liked Laura, he could tell she was somewhat hyper (not as much as him but she definitely was hyper), but there was an air of seriousness to her that made him sad. Obviously she held the weight of her parents death on her shoulders, both of the Hale kids did.

"Stiles, I'm really happy you're here with us. I was wondering if you wanted to see Scott. If you don't want to its fine-"

"No I really want to see him. It's been too long since I've got a chance to hit him." Stiles said

Laura smiled "Awesome, I'll send him a text while you check out your room. I hope it's okay we let Scott pick the color, he said it was your favorite." Laura opened the door and looked at Stiles.

Stiles was speechless when he saw it (which was saying something because this was, well Stiles after all). The room was painted a dark red, similar to his favorite hoodie (it was the one thing he refused to leave behind). Everyone at home had called him Little Red after his mom, Claudia got him a red jacket when he was five, after that no matter what happened he always got a red hoodie/jacket on his birthday. There was a king sized bed, a TV mounted to the wall, and a computer sitting on the desk on the opposite wall.

"I love it thanks Laura." Stiles said turning around to hug her.

"I'm glad. We all want you to feel at home here." she said with a huge smile.

"Bro I missed you." Stiles heard from the stairs. Within seconds he was tackled by his dopey, awkward bestie, Scott.

"I missed you too, Scott." Stiles said

"Do you like the color they asked me, and since you love your red jackets, Little Red, I decided that it should be fine." Scott said

"Dude you know I do." Stiles said

"Dinner is in 45 minutes boys try not to get in any trouble." Laura said smiling.

Scott and Stiles spent several minutes catching up. When a pretty girl of obvious Asian descent walked into the room "Hey Stiles, I'm Kira. Scott's girlfriend." She planted a kiss on Scott's cheek and sat down next to him

"Dude you've been holding out on me. Dating a Kitsune, the vixen. Awesome bro." Stiles said once again without thinking. "Oh god I did it again. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't a filter between my mouth and my fucking-"

"Stiles, Language." Derek said from the doorway. Of course Derek would be the person that was walking by at that exact minute.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Stiles muttered, blushing. Derek walked over to him and patted him on the head. "It's fine." He then walked back out the room.

"Does he do that often?" Stiles asked still blushing.

"Yeah, the creeper. Won't let us cuss, makes us eat our greens, forces us to act like nuns. He's a terrible Alpha, really." Scott said

"You know that I can hear you, right." Derek said from down the hall.

"See what I mean, Creeper."

"Yeah I do, Scotty." Stiles says with a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that. Ge—" Scott says before Stiles screams.

"BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, YOU WEIRDO." Scott says before being pushed to the ground and sat on by Stiles.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED STAR TREK, WHAT THE FUCK-"

"LANGAUGE" Derek yells again.

"Really kids, you're giving Uncle Peter a headache." Peter says walking through the door.

"What did you forget you're a werewolf. You don't get headaches, and don't talk about yourself in the third person it adds to the creepy uncle persona are you gonna offer me candy next." Stiles sassed.

"No, Uncle Peter has not forgotten that he's a werewolf, but anyone would get a headache with all these teenagers around." Seconds later Peter from the projectiles being thrown at him (they were pillows the wimp).

"DINNER GUYS...DANNY, ISSAC STOP MAKING OUT AND COME EAT. OR SO HELP ME GOD." Derek yelled from downstairs. Stiles, Kira, and Scott ran downstairs with Stiles vaguely wondering who Issac and Danny were.

When everyone had been introduced, the most awkward dinner in the world came under way. Stiles was getting used to all the new sights and smells still. Scott was sitting next to him on one side with Erica on the other, then beside her, was her mate Boyd, then Laura, at the head of the table, Derek, then Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Issac, and Danny, and at the other end of the table Kira. For a moment, Stiles considered asking why she was at the head of the table on one side, but decided not to, because he knew he would just babble and embarrass himself.

"Hey Stiles, I have a question for you." Erica said next to him, he didn't even think about the mischievous smile on her face.

"Shoot." Stiles said without a second thought, hopefully Erica was trying to include him in her reindeer games.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he almost spit out his mouth full of macaroni.

"Ummm...I mean no...you know that...you met the only two women that mean anything to me right before we left. Scott's mom Melissa was there, obviously she's with my Dad and Malia was there...we kinda...yeah a few times..." He trailed off when he saw the faces of the people around him

"You FINALLY scored bro?" Scott said around a mouth full of food.

Stiles looked around for a second. Kira was staring at her lap, Lydia was giving him a pity look, Peter was snickering, Laura was trying really hard not to laugh at his misery (and failing by the way), everyone else was just avoiding looking at him. Derek was frozen, fork halfway between his mouth and the plate, staring at him.

"I'm gonna kill you, Scott." Stiles said as he grabbed him and pulled him down to the floor sitting with knees on Scott's chest trying to get a few good punches in.

At some point during all of the Derek had composed himself and yelled. "Both of you. Your rooms...NOW!" when Stiles didn't stop right away Derek walked over and yanked Stiles off of Scott. Peter picked Scott up.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you next time I see you. I fucking hate you god damn-hm-mph."Stiles couldn't finish his sentence when Derek's hand came over his mouth and he slapped Stiles' ass. "Stiles. Stop."

Derek finally got to his room and sat him down on the bed. "Stay here." Derek gave him a look. The second he closed the door Stiles stuck his tongue out, unfortunately it was right as Derek reopened the door. "Really...Stiles don't let this happen again. I mean something like this always happens when we all get together, but don't be the cause of this next time. I don't want to feel like I'm putting you in time out for misbehaving." With a perfect eyebrow raised Derek closed the door. Stiles replied when the door was closed "Yes, Alpha."

All Stiles thought about was how terrible that entire dinner was, it was more embarrassing than the time some jackass stole all of his clothes after a lacrosse game when he was 15, and on top of everything else Derek thought he acted like a little kid. He wanted Derek to like him, like _like, _him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles was bored. It was 4 in the morning and all he wanted to was get up and move. After Derek put him to bed Stiles fell asleep. Now Stiles was awake he looked at his window, and had an idea. He got up and changed into running clothes (although he didn't put shoes on because it would be quieter that way), and quietly (well he tried to) opened his window. He looked to make sure there was just ground below, and jumped.

The second his feet hit the ground he was off. Stiles loved to run, and he was fast. He loved the feeling of the Earth beneath his feet and the wind in his hair.

************************************Derek's POV**********************************

Derek had been enthralled after winning the games against Alpha Stilinski. It had been something he had tried to do for almost four years, and he finally did it.

He didn't particularly care about the prize, he had more than enough pack now, but it was tradition so he went with it. From what he had heard John Stilinski had bet his own son, if that was true it almost made Derek sad.

He was waiting by the edge of the Stilinski property when the Alpha came to send him off. When he didn't see his Beta, Erica he was upset, but was trying to contain himself.

"I wanted to congratulate you myself, Derek. You're a strong Alpha. My son could use that at this point in his life." John said warily

"I'm sure that you are a very capable Alpha, I mean it did take me three years to beat you. If you want to keep him here-"

"No, it is tradition. Plus Scott is there,and Stiles needs some disicpline I apparently cannot give." he said

This gave Derek pause "Is there something I should know before he comes to the pack house."

"Yes there is actually, about two weeks before the games started two Alpha's came to my pack wanting to move to some nearby land. I was of course busy with training, not that it did much good," John said with a good humor patting Derek on the back. "I left Stiles in charge of making sure they were comfortable, a couple of days before I was going to announce the bet. One of the Alphas, a young man named Devin, came to me with a bad bite on his forearm, claiming my son had done it. Of course I called him in, and he admitted it. He didn't give any reason just stared at his shoelaces, and said he'd done it. I was angry, made him apologize to the Alpha and he of course did. You see my son has always been special. He never wanted to be a ruler to the pack the way most destined Alpha's do, he was happy just being around the people. S He never directly disobeys an order, unless he just really thinks what he's doing is for the right reasons. Stiles in this way is a lot like his mother, Claudia, she died when he was seven, she always did what she thought was right, and damn everybody else. I should have known something was wrong. After I chose him, I asked Stiles why he bit the man. He-He told me that the two Alpha's had been using my sons eagerness to make others happy, by making him submit to their will. AND I MADE HIM APOLOGIZE. Apparently Devin had gone a step too far, grabbed Stiles' ass. Stiles bit him." Derek stared at the Alpha who now looked ten years older than he was

"The reason I'm explaining this is because he needs someone who won't take advantage of that odd need he has. Please Derek I've known you're family for years, just be careful with my Stiles. Please." A tear rolled down the Alpha's cheek and Derek pulled him into a hug (something he tried not to do with people that weren't pack, not after Kate,...and Jennifer).

"I'll do what I can John, it'll be okay. I'll make sure he visits a lot. My pack is made up people fairly close to his age, nothing will happen to him there, but far too many puppy piles." Derek said, he was no longer has happy as he had been before John Stilinski came over to him.

"Stiles will be here soon, I think your Beta, Erica, was gonna ride with him." Derek wasn't happy about this revelation, but he would put up with it.

"Okay I'm going to head home to make sure my pack hasn't fallen apart." Derek said patting the older Alpha on the back.

Derek was starting to worry when he had been home for an hour and Erica and Stiles hadn't shown up.

"Calm down, I'm sure their fine. Do you remember Stiles. He was a cute I wonder if he got better with age." Laura said

"He's like six years younger than me Lor, which makes him like eight years younger than you, that's pretty kinky and weird even for you, big sister." Derek deadpanned. He smelled Erica coming into the property.

"Whatever he's 18, right. OOO they're here." Laura literally jumped up and down.

"I'm gonna go shower, trust me it's better if I'm not in here the minute he comes in." Derek said.

He'd heard the voices greeting the boy to his new home. Derek's wolf was restless for someone reason. When he was about to step through the door and greet Stiles and Erica he heard the conversation.

"Derek won't be happy-" Laura said. Oh, come on. What the hell could have happened now.

"When is he ever happy-" Erica said. He almost laughed out loud that was Erica making fun of him when she knew he was near by.

"What won't I be happy about?" I said finally ready to face this poor fucked up kid.

There was a lot of babbling, but Derek was just staring at the kid who must have been Stiles. He had the most beautiful eyes ever, the looked like honey. He wasn't all that gangly, obviously he was hiding some muscles under all the layers he was wearing. His wolf literally purred, although his Alpha wasn't happy this new pack member was staring at him, making eye contact, jaw dropped.

Erica said something smart, but he wasn't paying attention to it. Then Stiles blurted out "I smell like you." It took Derek a few minutes to process what that meant. Oh, Erica had scented him accidently. Peter said something and Stiles started laughing, it was literally the cutest laugh ever. I looked at Laura she must have seen the look on my face when I first saw him, because she was smirking.

I somehow got everyone to leave, but Stiles. I'm not even sure how anything happened. Stiles started babbling about something, and before I could formulate something nicer I said "Shut Up" he immediately did so, but then he started to fidget and I growled again before I could stop myself.

Stiles literally fell to his knees, his neck was bared, eyes wide, whimpering. He leaned down and said something about the fact he had done so. Derek hadn't excepted this when John told him son was special, this was not what he excepted at all. He made sure it was okay if he scented Stiles. When Stiles said it was okay, he did so without any warning, and god did Stiles smell good, like cherries and leather. Literally two of Derek's favorite things. When he was done, he got Laura to take Stiles to his room.

Derek was going to make sure Stiles was doing okay, and talk to him about a few things. When he stepped into the door frame he heard Stiles say "fucked" he immediately corrected him. Honestly it was habit, he did it a lot so no one would say something rude out in public and embarrass him or his pack. When he heard Stiles reply "I'm sorry Alpha." it broke his heart. Just a little while ago he told Stiles to call him Derek. He walked in and petted Stiles' hair and he walked out

He heard Stiles ask if Derek was always that way, and he smiled because no he wasn't, honestly Derek was rarely that way, but apparently in Scott's mind he made them eat their greens and act like nuns. Yeah because everyone who was mated didn't sneak into the others bedroom and fuck their brains out. He knew he just didn't say anything, of course not letting them just hump every were counted as him making them act like nuns. He yelled that he could still hear them. He laughed under his breathe, and went to make sure Laura was doing okay with dinner. A few minutes he heard a voice, he now knew what Stiles, yelling something, and then he heard "WHAT THE FUCK-", and once again Derek was reminding Stiles to watch his language. That was going to be a hard habit to break. Maybe Derek wouldn't right away, he almost liked hearing "Yes, Alpha" when he told someone to do something, but he wasn't going to force it in a bad way.

When Derek yelled for dinner he had a feeling, something bad was going to happen. When introductions were done, and everyone began awkwardly eating and throwing looks at the people around them. Things were going better than he thought, at least until Erica opened her big mouth.

Of course she would ask about Stiles' sex life at the dinner table, and he was about to say something when Stiles began to babble about someone named Malia, and his wolf wasn't liking that one bit. When Scott asked Stiles if he'd finally scored and Stiles eyes fell on him he was frozen in place at least until he saw Stiles' eyes flash red right before the threw Scott to the floor, sat on him and started beating him up. Derek tried to just command them to stop, but he had a feeling this was one of those moments Alpha Stilinski was talking about when he said that Stiles would do what he thought was right. He picked a kicking and screaming Stiles up off of Scott, which was way harder than he thought it would be. He'd picked him up a little while ago with no problem, however now Stiles was cussing and trying his damnedest to get back to Scott. Without much thought Derek put a hand over Stiles' mouth and slapped his upturned ass, which by the way was so adorable he could definitely get used to the way it bounced- oh god he needed to stop. He sat Stiles down on his bed and told him to stay although he didn't really think he had too. When he was about to leave the door closed he opened it to see Stiles with his tounge stuck out at him. That threw Derek for a second, he felt like he was putting a kid in timeout for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar without asking. And he said as much to Stiles and closed the door again already feeling bad. Faintly he heard a whispered. "Yes, Alpha.",and once again he felt like a terrible person.

********************************End Derek's POV*********************************

Stiles hadn't noticed that the sun had been up for several hours. He was now laying curled around himself in large, treeless area of grass, sleeping away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**~***I'm not sure whose POV this is in, I'm just gonna go with third person omni**~**

**Scott walked to Stiles' room to try and apologize for last night. He's wasn't completely sure why Stiles had been so angry, but they'd fought like that a lot when they were little. **

**What he hadn't excepted to find was Stiles missing, and the window open.**

"**DEREK." He screamed for his Alpha, what else was he supposed to do. If Stiles was kidnapped Derek would need to find him. If not Stiles left without asking and that was way worse than being Stiles-napped.**

"**What Scott I was about to about to-" Derek stopped when he entered Stiles' room. He hadn't been sure what to except, but when Scott yelled, and his heart was beating like he was scared it worried him. "Where's Stiles?"**

"**That why I called you. I came to apologize to him for last night he isn't in here."Scott whined. "You don't think he ran away do you?"**

"**Actually yeah that's exactly what I think." Derek was pissed, past angry he was absolutely ready to kill something or someone.**

"**EVERYONE IN THE PACK ROOM NOW." He yelled, luckily everyone was home today. The pack room doubled as a game room and a living room. **

**Minutes after Derek called, everyone was there. **

"**What going on Derek, I was trying to sleep." Erica said still in her pj's with her head in Boyd's lap.**

"**Stiles is gone." That got Erica's attention. Stiles didn't seem like someone who would run away when things got a little hard.**

"**NO he's not he's probably just avoiding all of us, because we're all terrible people who embarrassed him on his first day here." Lydia spoke up**

"**So Stilinski is missing. What you want us to do about it?" Jackson said yawning. **

"**Oh I don't know tell me if you saw him..." Derek said. He's still not sure why he kept Jackson around.**

"**Actually, I did." Laura spoke. Derek raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. "At about 4 this morning he jumped out the window to his room, and just ran I watched for as long as he was in my line of sight...It didn't seem like he was running away, just that he was running."**

"**Oh my god Derek, you called us down here, because Stiles went for a fuckin' run." Erica said "He told me he goes for runs a lot during the day, and apparently night." Erica rolled her eyes, grabbed Boyd, and went back to bed.**

"**Oh god...I've known him since we were four I should have known he went for a run. Whenever he has something on his mind, he runs." Scott realized face palming.**

"**Yeah, but he went for a run at 4 and it's almost 10...am I the only one who thinks he should be back by now." Derek said frustrated that no one was thinking logically.**

"**He's right we need to try and find him. What if something bad happened to him." Kira said standing up, pulling Scott with her, and running to Stiles' room.**

"**I'll talk to the voices in my head...just to make sure he isn't in any danger or near death." Lydia said leaving Jackson sitting staring at her.**

"**Derek, why don't me, you, and Laura go run the woods, and try to find him." Peter said standing**

"**What you want us to do?" Issac asked ready to help find his new pack mate.**

"**You guys can stay here and call us if he comes back." Laura said smiling.**

**With that Peter, Laura, and Derek went running through the woods trying to find Stiles.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stiles POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Stiles was jerked awake by someone calling his name, and shaking him. **

"**Come on Dad five more minutes." Stiles moaned trying to roll away from whoever had a hold of him **

"**Stiles." A voice barked. That was not his Dad, suddenly the last a couple of days came back to him and he sat up suddenly, knocking heads with the person kneeling over him.**

"**What- oh god, I fell asleep in the woods again. Oh shit, what time is it." Stiles babbled finally looking at the person who was still kneeling in front of him. Oh god, he thought, it's Derek. **

"**Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked worry lacing his words.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles said **

"**Oh, I don't know you spent the night in the woods. You didn't tell anyone what you were doing. Luckily, Laura noticed you jump out of your window, which by the way is dangerous even if we do heal quickly, and it should never happen again." Derek said calmly, pulling Stiles to his feet.**

"**I-I-I'm sorry, it's just I was bored, and I thought everyone was asleep, and I hate just sitting." Stiles rambled on again.**

"**It's okay Stiles I was just worried. Next time send someone a message you're leaving or a note or something so we don't think the worst." Derek said as they walked back to the pack house.**

"**Yes, Derek." Stiles said. He didn't want to face everyone, especially not after last night, and then he made everything worse by just leaving. He should have known better Derek wasn't his Dad. He didn't know his habits or quirks. Stiles would have to be more careful.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I want to watch Mean Girls." Stiles heard Lydia say as soon as he and Derek got into the house.

"Well I want to watch Star Wars." Erica said

"Welcome home, Stiles." Laura said from the doorway of the pack room.

"Thanks sorry I worried everyone." He replied moving toward the door. He saw Lydia and Erica having a bitch fest over what movie they were gonna watch. On the walk home Derek explained they always had movie days on Sunday's, because it was usually the only day they could all be together.

Stiles moved next to Erica "Star Wars, vote I." Stiles said. Erica high-fived him with a grin.

Scott moved next to him "I actually really love Star Wars after you forced me to watch it." he said laughing at Stiles.

Laura, Jackson (by force), Danny, Kira, and Lydia voted to watch Mean Girls, while Scott, Erica, Stiles, Issac (who Stiles was really starting to like), and Boyd voting for Star Wars. Peter didn't care, so it was up to Derek. Stiles, Scott, and Issac all gave him the adorable puppy dog look and Derek caved, Mean Girls was put until second.

Everyone moved to the huge couch all the mates immediately gravitating to each other. Once everyone, but Stiles was sitting down comfortably, he sat between Scott and Derek's legs. Issac was sitting between Danny's legs, who was lounging between Lydia and Jackson (who apparently weren't speaking to each other), Kira was sitting in Scott's lap, Boyd and Erica were snuggled together at the end of the sofa which left Laura and Peter to lay in the floor.

Peter turned the movie on, and went to make the snacks, because you couldn't ask werewolves to watch a movie without eating a snack (which in wolf terms meant an entire meal of junk food). When Peter got back he had: Popcorn, Milk Duds, Skittles, Chocolate covered cherries (for Derek), Nachos and Cheese, and two buckets of Rocky road ice cream.

At some point during the movie, Stiles must have fallen asleep because, at 1:30 he woke up, and the movie was off. It took him a minute to gather his wits, but when he did he realized that he was resting in Derek's lap, who was snoring softly with a hand tangled in Stiles' hair.

Stiles slowly looked around. Scott and Kira were no where to be seen. Jackson and Lydia had fallen asleep on each other. Issac was cuddled up with Danny on the floor. Erica was laying half off the couch, with her feet on Boyd's lap. Peter wasn't in the room, but he could be heard singing in the shower. Laura was in the exact same position only with her head resting on her arms asleep.

Stiles realized in that he already really liked it. Other than all the crazy incidents happening left and right these people had accepted into their pack an their hearts.

"We should probably wake them up." Stiles jumped when he heard Derek's voice above him. Stiles sat up and nodded moving to Erica first.

"Catwoman, wake up...HOLY GOTHAM BATMAN." Stiles yelled when she didn't wake up immediately. Unfortunately, this woke everybody, but Issac up (who woke up a few seconds after being slapped in the face by Danny (it was totally an accident).

"GOD DAMN IT, STILINSKI!" Erica said pushing Stiles to the ground.

"GET OFF, REYES. YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY RIBS." Stiles yelled.

"YOU CALLING ME FAT, BITCH." Erica yelled (although it was all in good fun.)

"YEAH, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM." Stiles said rolling so that Erica was under him. After just a second Derek chimed in.

"ERICA, STILES, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LANGUAGE." Derek said there was a laugh in his voice.

"None of us know Derek, we just block it out." Jackson said streching.

Stiles stood up and helped Erica up off the floor. He grimaced when he realized he had drooled sometime during his sleep.

"Good to know, Jackson, wonder how Lydia would like to know about the time I found you-"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING." Jackson yelled attacking Derek. They wrestled on the floor for a while before Stiles got bored and went to find something else to do.

He decided he would take a long shower. His body still had dirt and sweat all over it from the woods.

Forty minutes later when the water turned into the Arctic he hopped out. Only to find Derek standing in his room.

"What're you doing in here." He said walking over to his closet.

"I..well...I was gonna...make sure you were okay. You just disappeared." Derek said, blushing, trying not to stare at Stiles' dick.

"Oh...I'm fine." He walked in the closet and came out a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Good, dinner is gonna be at the same tonight." Derek said darting out of the room.

Stiles smiled, after the incident when he was 15, when everyone saw his junk, he wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of other people anymore.

~~~Several Hours Later~~~

"Dinner everyone." Laura yelled from the dining room.

When everyone got there they went back to the exact same sets, except for Boyd who was now sitting between Scott and Erica. Stiles took the sit next to Laura, who put a hand on his bicep and squeezed. If Stiles didn't know any better he would have said it was meant to be a flirtaious touch, but not with Laura, she was comforting him.

Dinner went fairly smooth. Derek told everyone not to bring anyone's sex lives up at the table, and Jackson said "You just don't want to hear it because you don't have one." At this of course Derek shot him a look that made him go quiet.

Everyone talked and laughed, and made an effort to make sure Stiles was invovled in the conversation. Which wasn't that hard because they all had similar interests. He found out that Lydia was going to college in the fall to get a degree in one of the sciences, Jackson was going with her so he could be a lawyer like his (adodoptive) Dad. Scott was working with Deaton (a Druid that helped all the packs in the area), Kira revealed that her parents were leaving to go back to New York, but that she was definitely going to stay, Issac and Danny were moving to a their own house (it was still on the property, so they weren't far), Peter wasn't doing anything different, and Laura said she wanted to open a diner in Beacon Hills (it was the closet town near by).

When everyone looked at him all he said was "I'm not sure I want to go to college, but I'll figure something out." Which was the truth, before he had come here Stiles was planning on training to become the Alpha of his pack so his father could spend the rest of his life relaxing with Melissa. Of course now that wasn't going to happen he had no clue what he was going to do.

As people finished dinner, they left. Stiles finished thanked Laura and Derek, and headed to his room to relax before bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~****Derek's POV****~

When Derek woke up he at first he wasn't sure why. That is until he heard someone whimpering and screaming. He jumped out of bed, and ran to the sound.

He was surprised to find himself standing in front of Stiles' bedroom, but only for a second before bursting in the room.

Stiles was covered in sweat, the bedsheets twisted around his flailing body.

"Stiles, wake up, it's not real." Derek said crouching next to the bed. He read somewhere that you shouldn't touch someone who was having a nightmare, but when Stiles started calling his name he couldn't help it.

Stiles sat up so suddenly, it actually startled Derek. Stiles was crying and whimpering.

Derek petted his hair, and held Stiles, whispering "I'm right, Stiles, its okay nothing bad is going to happen to you. Shh."

After about ten minutes Stiles fell back to sleep, sitting in Derek's lap. When his breathing even out Derek laid him back in his bed.

As Derek was about to leave the room he heard Stiles say "Please, stay."

For a second Derek hesitated, but then he crawled in bed next to him. Once he was situated Stiles curled his body against him.

And they were still sleeping like that when Laura when in to check on Stiles at around 3 the next morning.

They both slept through the night with no nightmares. They both slept so soundly neither of them noticed when a dark haired woman walked in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stiles woke up still curled against Derek, there was something small, but heavy sitting on his side. He reached for whatever it was, and it bit him. With that he sat causing the small thing to fall to the side.

He saw a small boy with dirty blond curls looking up at him. The boy stared at him for a minute before running out of the room. The odd thing about the child was that he looked eerily similar to Issac.

"Derek, Derek wake up." Stiles shook the Alpha awake.

"What, Stiles?" Derek said still half asleep.

"Does Issac have a younger brother?" Stiles asked as he got out of bed.

"No, Stiles go back to sleep." Derek said trying to catch Stiles and pull him back into bed. After a few seconds, Derek woke up completely. "Stiles why would you-" Derek was cut off by eight small children running in the room yelling.

"What the fuck-" Derek said, but a shrill, feminine voice cut him off. "DON'T say bad words, Daddy." A small girl blonde hair said. "Did that that kid just call me Daddy?" Derek said looking at Stiles for help. "Yeah she did, and I think I know who all these kids are..." after a moment Stiles raised his voice "Erica,Boyd,Issac,Danny,Kira,Jackson,Peter,Lydia stop attacking Derek." when Stiles finished Derek stared at him.

"There's no way." Derek said looking at the eight small children staring up at him. "Oh god, why does the universe hate me." he said pushing his way out of bed.

"Wait, shouldn't there be ten...Scott and Laura are missing." Stiles stated running out of the room. Several minutes later he walked in with the younger version of Scott holding on to his hand, and Laura on his back.

"So, Derek who'd you piss off." Stiles said putting Scott down next to Issac and Kira.

"No one." Derek said picking up Peter, who looked at him, stuck his tongue out and tried to get away.

"You pissed someone off, a witch I'd say from the scent, although maybe she was just playing a prank on you." Stiles said. Erica came up to Stiles looking innocent, and then started kicking the shit out of his shins.

"WHAT THE HELL, OW, ERICA, STOP NOW." Stiles said picking her up.

"STOP SAYING BAD WORDS, MOMMY." Erica yelled in his face. Derek started laughing.

"Did you just call me Mommy, Erica I know you're like four-" "I'm five and a half." Erica interrupted "Whatever, as I was saying, I know you're five a half, but you should know I'm a boy. Which means I can't be a Mommy." Stiles reasoned

"Nope you're Mommy." Lydia said correcting him

"Why am I Mommy, and Derek Daddy?" Stiles asked the two girls

"Because." Jackson supplied

"Because, why?" Stiles challenged

"Just because, Mom." Jackson said before walking out of the room with an eye roll.

"Yeah, Stiles just because." Derek said snickering.

"Hm-mph, see if I ever have your children." Stiles said before thinking. After what he said sunk in, he blushed, and looked over at Derek whose jaw was dropped. "Oh, you know what I mean." Stiles said

Derek took a second, grinned, and then said, "No, I don't. Were you going to have my children, before I laughed at you." Stiles turned the color of his room, looked at Derek, and then walked out the door saying "Let's feed the herd."

After breakfast was cooked (by Stiles, because really he was the Mom of the pack, now), somehow he and Derek gathered all of their little munchkins, and ate.

Once everyone was done eating, Stiles said "Okay you all are messy let's get you in the bath." Before he had even finished his sentence everyone, but Issac and Laura ran from the room to hide.

Derek took the two that hadn't ran away to the bigger bathroom, and gave them a bubble bath (which was really fun, not that he'd ever admit it). Stiles grabbed Erica and Danny, and took them to his bathroom. Once both kids were in the tub, it was easy to bathe them (honestly they pretty much did it themselves). He promised them cookies, and sent them to find clothes.

Lydia and Kira came walking in the bathroom, and waited until Stiles was ready for them. After that Derek and Stiles had no problem finishing bathing the small children.

When everyone was bathed Stiles gave everyone a cookie like he had promised.

Derek watched Stiles play with the kids for a while before walking to his office to check over all of the records to see if something had happened while he was gone.

When Stiles realized Derek was missing in action he ushered all the kids into the pack room, and put Frozen on. A couple of the boy (Scott and Peter), groaned, but other than that there were no protests.

Stiles found Derek hunched over a piece of paper in sloppy handwriting. "What's up." he said sitting in a chair across from Derek's desk. When Derek didn't reply Stiles started to ramble "You know this reminds me of the time in high school I got called to the principals office, because I had spray painted "fuck the police" on the side of the school building, it was a phase, all Principal Harris did was stare at me for 20 minutes, until I broke, and admitted that I did it. Harris gave me detention for a month. I always hated that guy, he was my science teacher two years in a row, and hated me more than life itself. I've no idea why."

Derek was staring at Stiles with a smirk on his face. "You wrote "fuck the police" on the side of a school building." Derek asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Melissa grounded for two months. It was terrible... have you figured out what happened, yet?" Stiles asked

"Yes, apparently while I was gone Jackson and Boyd went to ask some witches to move off of our property line. If you haven't noticed Jackson isn't exactly good at doing anything nicely I would say he offended their leader, and this was our punishment. Although I'm not sure why she didn't change you and I." Derek explained.

Stiles sucked in a breath as his wolf went haywire. Something was wrong with him. After a second he realized he was having a panic attack. Stiles stood sending his chair flying backwards, and ran out of the room. He hit the treeline, and morphed into his full wolf form.

He ran for mile, but never left the Hale property. It was nearly two hours before Derek caught up with him, and he'd calmed down enough to change back to human form.

"What the hell, Stiles." Derek yelled him making Stiles flinch.

Stiles could barely breath, but he sucked it up, and answered "I know witch that did this, her smell was strong in your office...she is the witch that killed my Mom. It was taking me forever to notice the scent, because I haven't smelled it in so long." Stiles was crying barely making sense by the time he finished his story. Derek pulled him into him.

"It's okay Stiles we'll fix this. The pack will go back to normal in a few hours. I spell like this won't hold for more than 23 hours. If you want we can hunt her down." Derek said ready to rip the woman's head off for hurting his Stiles.._his Stiles._

"No, Derek it's okay. I'll be fine...wait did you live them all alone." Stiles was panicking again worried about his pack, and this was Stiles' pack in just a few days he had made a home for himself here, and he never wanted to leave.

"I called Deaton to watch them, he was the one who told me that it should wear off soon." Derek said

When Stiles and Derek got home they were welcomed by ten happy faces.

"Are you okay, Momma." Scott asked climbing into Stiles' lap

"Yeah Scott. I'm fine." He replied snuggling into the boy

Deaton left not long after telling them to call when the pack was pack to normal.

Derek cooked dinner, while Stiles entertained the kids. It was something Stiles wanted to get used to, but he knew this was an Alpha thing not a Derek thing. Derek didn't really care for him, well not the way Stiles wanted him to at least.

After they ate dinner (which was amazing Derek could took way better than Stiles), they decided it was time to call it a night. Derek put everyone to bed while Stiles cleaned up after them all.

Derek was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, he missed Stiles, his wolf was even worse than usual when Stiles wasn't around now, and it bothered Derek. He knew he shouldn't want to claim Stiles as his own, but he did.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles was standing there, looking unhappy. "Uh, Alpha..I mean Derek can I sleep with you." Stiles asked trying to keep himself from jumping into bed with Derek.

"Of course Stiles." Derek said moving over, and patting the bed.

Stiles was almost asleep when he felt someone poke him in the cheek. Erica was sitting next to him.

"Mommy can we have a puppy pile?" She asked

Stiles looked to Derek who was sound asleep with his arm around Stiles protectively.

"Sure guys, just don't wake up Derek." All ten kids piled in around Derek and Stiles.

When Stiles woke up he was too hot, but when he tried to move away he realized why. There were 10 full grown, nearly naked, people surrounding him and Derek.

"Oh thank god." he muttered before falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~The Pack's POV~~~

_this chapter takes place two weeks after the events of chapter eight/_

Lydia had gathered the entire pack except Stiles and Derek. They were sent on a wild goose chase in Beacon Hills. Everyone felt bad that they basically begged them to leave, but everyone agreed the needed to have a pack meeting about them.

"Are we just gonna ignore the big, Stiles and Derek,shaped elephant in the room." Jackson finally said.

"I think we should just let it happen naturally." Issac spoke up. He was the most hesitant to confront the two of them about their feelings for each other, or the fact most nights one of them moves to the others bed.

"Have you met Derek you think he's going to give into what his wolf is obviously telling him." Laura said. Her and Lydia were the ones who decided something needed to be done.

"It could be years before he does anything, if ever." Peter points out.

"I, for one would like to point out that we could be wrong, maybe they aren't Mates. Maybe they're just both really horny." Scott said. He had adamantly trying to deny his best friend was the Alpha's Mate.

"Scott, we all know they aren't having sex...I hate to admit, but on several occasions I've listened at the door trying to find something out." Erica said, everyone knew she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"So everyone other than Scott is agreeing that their Mates. What do we do now?" Kira said

"Obviously we confront them." Lydia said

"Knowing my brother it would never work. He would just growl at us all, and brood for several weeks." Laura said rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea." Danny spoke, and everyone leaned in listening and working out the details to get Stiles and Derek together.

~~Derek's POV~~

Derek was exhausted when he walked through the door. The pack had said a Wendigo was killing people in town, come to find out their was an actual animal attack.

The lights were dimmed, and when Derek reached to turn them up. Someone grabbed Stiles, and pulled him into another room. Derek was crouched ready to attack someone.

"Get up you big idiot. Stiles is with Lydia, and you're going to come with me." Peter said from behind him.

"Why are the-" Peter cut him off with a wave of his hand. "We are all done watching you and Stiles skirt around the truth." He said pulling Derek up to his room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said, although he had a feeling this was about Derek's wolf trying to claim Stiles.

"Yes you do. Everyone knows all you're doing by ignoring it is hurting his feelings, and pushing him farther away." Laura said as the words came of his mouth.

"He doesn't want this, Laura."

"Really, Derek have you heard the way his heart speeds up around you, and before you even say it. It's not like it was at first he's not afraid of you, and yeah he's attracted to you, but its more and you know it." Laura said quickly

"He's not Kate or Jennifer, Derek. He's not going to hurt anyone or you." Peter said. This was one of the first times he'd been serious the Fire.

"I know he's not. Which is exactly why doing this is not a good idea." Derek argued.

"You aren't going to break him. He's strong, maybe he's not like normal alpha's, but I'm sure that's why he's YOUR Mate." Laura said "and you are going to tell him everything tonight or so help me I will beat you up."

~~Stiles POV~~

"Lydia, this is crazy Derek doesn't feel that way about me." Stiles said as he was pushed into his bathroom to shower.

"Oh please Stiles, he's totally in love with you. Tonight you are going to have a nice dinner, the pack is going to go out so you can be alone, you're both going to admit you're feeling for each other, and have some awesome sex." Lydia said, Stiles didn't have anything to say.

"When you all come back, and find out you were wrong that we're Mates, and that you ruined our friendship, are you going to feel bad Lydia."

"No because that won't be what happens, and you need to trust me."

So Stiles did, he let Lydia dress him in tight jeans and his favorite red hoodie, and lead him downstairs.

Lydia pushed him through the door to the dinning room. The large table had been moved out, and replaced with a small table with candles.

"Go sit down, and wait everything is going to be fine." Lydia said hugging him.

He waited for about ten minutes, before he got up, and started pacing. He was so focused on what he was thinking about (it was not the idea of Derek naked, he swears) that when someone touched him, his fangs distended and he almost punched the person who was standing behind him.

"Woah, it's just me Stiles." Derek said, placing a hand on Stiles' arm.

"Oh god I'm sorry, Alpha- damn it I mean Derek." he whined and put a hand over his mouth.

Derek smiled, like a really teeth showing, eyes sparkling, smile, and it was beautiful. Stiles never wanted Derek to not smile.

"Stiles, it's fine. We need to talk." When Derek led Stiles to the table Stiles realized food was sitting on it. Someone must have come in while he was freaking out.

They ate for a few minutes in silence, until Derek spoke up. "Stiles I swear this wasn't my idea, but I'm kinda glad they did this. Maybe not happy in the way it was approached, but still happy that we can talk about our relationship."

"Me too, Derek. I just...wait...Do YOU want there to be a relationship?" Derek blushed

"You heard that...Yeah, but before we do that I need to be honest, and tell you that you father came to me before I left, and told me about what happened with the Alpha." Stiles flinched, and Derek grabbed his hand. "I was a little worried when he told me that you bit an Alpha, but after he explained the reason I was angry. Even more so when I met you. My wolf has been trying to claim since you got here, but if you don't want-"

Derek was stopped by Stiles, who leaned over the table, and kissed him right on the lips. "Let him, I always said you should give the wolf have pretty much anything it demands." What Stiles didn't admit was his wolf had been going crazy since he met Derek.

"Stiles, are you sure you know that's probably going to lead to...well I can control it we don't have to...unless you want to." Derek was actually rambling about sex.

"Derek, shut up, and kiss me." Stiles said, and Derek did what he was told he pulled Stiles into his lap.

"Bed." Stiles said around a kiss.

"Yours?" Derek asked picking Stiles up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek

"Hmmmmm." was all Stiles said. Derek never once broke their kiss until they were in Stiles' bed.

Much later that night, after their wolves were content, and they were officially mates. They laid naked holding each other. Stiles thought about how right Lydia Martin was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_/This chapter is set two months after the events of chapter nine/_

Life was going great for the Hale pack, their Alpha had Mated to Stiles Stilinski, who fit into the pack mom role perfectly. Issac and Danny had moved out of the pack house, but they were still around all the time, Kira's parents had left two weeks earlier, she was taking it kinda hard, Jackson and Lydia were preparing to leave when summer was over, but promised to be around as much as possible, and Laura had found the property for the diner she was going to open.

Stiles was the happiest he'd been since his Mom died. Stiles' and Derek's relationship was amazing. Stiles had moved in to Derek's room (which was huge), and they were rarely apart. That is until, early one morning he and Derek walked out the front to door to find a dark haired woman laying in front of the door covered in blood.

Stiles leaned over and smelled the body. "She's alive...ERICA, BOYD COME HELP ME." Stiles yelled moving closer to the woman.

Derek was just standing there staring at the woman, until Stiles was about to touch her. Derek growled "Do not touch her Stiles." he commanded. Stiles stared at him for a moment before Erica and Boyd came out looking rumpled.

"Help me move her to the bathroom." Stiles commanded ignoring Derek.

Erica was about to help when she growled. Moving to attack the already nearly dead woman. "I will not help that bitch." She simply said.

"WHAT THE HELL. She's dying, and you're not going to help her." Stiles said picking up the woman himself. He walked in the house taking her the bathroom in his old room without looking back.

He sat the woman in the tub rinsing the blood off of her face and chest. "Hey, I'm sorry about my pack lady. I've never seen any of them act that way." He spoke to the unconscious woman.

Lydia came walking into the room minutes later. "I can't believe you're helping her." She said staring at Stiles with a look of disgust.

"Why wouldn't I, she didn't do anything to me." Stiles said

"Maybe not to you, but she did to Derek...Stiles that's Jennifer you're helping." Lydia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"WhAt?!" Stiles said jumping away from her. Seconds later his eyes were glowing red, and he was shifting.

"Stiles, Derek left. He can't stand to even hear her name, much less to see his Mate coddle her." Lydia said, this brought Stiles back.

"Wha- Why wouldn't he tell me that. I can't let her die now, but I wouldn't have helped her if I'd known." That wasn't completely true he might have helped her so he could kill her himself.

"She's forbidden to enter Hale property technically speaking bringing her in to the pack house is betraying the pack." Lydia said "Plus Erica said he tried to tell you, but you ignored him." Oh god he had, he'd betrayed the pack, and ignored his Mate, and Alpha. After she finished talking Lydia also added "Her house if not to far away, I'm not sure where she lives, but she purposely came here." after that Lydia walked out of the room. She stank of disappointment, and it made Stiles feel like shit.

He left her in the bathroom, and grabbed a duffel bag, packing a few things, after a moment of hesitation he packed one of Derek's shirts. When he was done, he walked back to the bathroom, pulled Jennifer out of the bathtub, and walked to his Jeep.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Jackson said, for once his voice actually holding real concern.

"Away, tell Derek... tell him I'm sorry." Stiles said tears welling in eyes.

"Stiles." Erica said from upstairs.

"Erica don't just make sure...make sure Derek knows I didn't know." Stiles said closing the car door, and pulling away from the pack.

Once he was off of Hale property, he pulled over and cried. Huge, body wracking, heart breaking sobs. When he was done he pulled out his phone looking for the map of the territories he kept there. He found what he was looking for he pulled back on the road, and drove.

A moan sounded from the backseat about an hour later. "Where am I." Jennifer asked looking at Stiles.

"Don't talk or so help me god I will finish the job someone else started. I'm going to take you to Darach property, after that you will never step foot on Hale property again." Stiles growled.

Jennifer didn't reply just stared at him or moment, smirked, and laid back down.

Stiles drove for almost fourteen hours straight before they arrived on Darach property.

"Get out." was all he said.

Jennifer opened the door and said "I know who you are, and trust me when I say, I didn't do this on purpose, it was just an added bonus."

Stiles almost got out of the car. Almost. Instead he tightened his fingers on the steering wheel, and drove away from the bitch who had just ruined his life.

~~Derek's POV~~

Derek walked through the door to the pack house two hours after Stiles had ignored a direct command, and helped a woman Derek hated. All Derek wanted to do was find Stiles talk about it, maybe has some angry sex, and cuddle.

What he did find was everyone in the Hale pack (excluding Stiles) sitting in the pack room sniffling and crying.

"Damn you, Derek. I hope you're happy my best friend in the world is gone God knows where, because of your fucked up past." Scott said jumping up, and running out of the room.

"What does he mean gone." Derek growled to everyone in the room.

"Stiles left, Lydia told him who she was (and apparently that he betrayed us)." Erica stopped to glare at Lydia "and he took Jennifer, and left. He said to tell you he was sorry and that he didn't know." Erica cried harder after she finished.

"I didn't think the idiot would just get up, and leave." Lydia said, she was sitting on Jackson's lap sniffling. Derek growled at her.

"Oh shut up Derek this is your fault for not just telling him when you saw her." Lydia said snapping.

Derek was staring at everyone sitting in front of him. He couldn't comprehend that Stiles would just leave, without saying goodbye. Derek bounded upstairs throwing open their room door, expecting to find Stiles reading something for research or one of those trashy, romance novels he loved. All Derek found though was a note sitting on his pillow.

"_Derek, _

_I'm sure that Erica is pissed (so is Scott), and that everyone is blaming you. Tell them that this is my fault. The one time I completely ignore an Alpha's request, is the one time that it really was important. I'm going to take her back to Darach territory. I'm not coming back. Maybe I'll go live in New York, you know how much I wanted to visit. Please Derek let me go. I love you, but looking at you and the pack knowing that I betrayed everyone would break me apart. Find some nice girl (or guy) that your wolf likes, and get over me. Love Stiles._

_P.S Look In The Closet."_

Derek ran over to the closet hoping that this was all a terrible joke, instead he found Stiles' red hoodie hanging next to Derek's favorite leather jacket. He grabbed it and clasped in the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

Hours later, Laura walked in to find Derek still curled up with Stiles' hoodie. "I'm going to find him, and if I have to drag him by his balls he's going to come back." was all Derek said to her.

Early the next morning Derek packed a bag, and took off in his Camaro leaving Laura in charge until he got back.

Derek wasn't coming back until he found Stiles, and convinced him to come home. He would go to the ends of the Earth for Stiles, and there baby (that was now growing inside of him).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stiles had spent most of the day curled in the back of his Jeep alternating between sleeping curled with Derek's shirt or crying into it. He could feel the Mate bond struggling to survive with them this far apart, but he knew he couldn't go back.

He finally crawled back in the drivers seat, and drove. He knew eventually he would end up in another Alpha's territory, and they wouldn't be happy, but Stiles was hoping they would take pity, and let him live with them until he could find somewhere to go.

~~Derek POV~~

Derek had driven for nearly two hours, when he became nauseated. He knew what was about to happen so he parked, and barely made it out of the car before he started throwing up.

Several dry heaves later he wiped his mouth and got back in the car. He was about an fifteen minutes away from the Stilinski property. To be honest he knew Stiles was smarter than to come here, but Derek needed to talk to Alpha Stilinski about several things.

When he finally arrived at the gates, he was greeted by an man who was about two years younger than him. "Alpha Hale why are you here? Has something happened to Stiles." the man said looking worried.

"No...well sorta I need to talk to Alpha Stilinski, immediately." Derek said.

"He's busy with a meeting-"

"Listen to me..." Derek stopped he wanted this man's name

"Parrish, Jordan Parrish."

Derek nodded "Okay listen to me Parrish I am pregnant, my Mate has run off, I've just driven for hours, and I NEED to talk to Alpha Stilinski right now." Parrish eyes widened.

"Umm okay if you'll follow me I'll take you to his home, and then go get him." Derek followed him.

"You smell like Stiles." A girl said to him stepping in front of him

"I know."

"You're Alpha Hale, why do you smell like Stiles." the girl said.

"Because Stiles is my Mate, pup." He said staring at the blue eyed girl

"Hmm." she leaned closer to him "My name is Malia, and if you've hurt him or if you ever hurt him, I don't care if you're an Alpha, I will kill you slowly." she said before walking away.

"I'm so sorry about Malia, she's...intense. She took Stiles leaving really hard." Parrish said as the arrived at the porch of the Alpha's porch. He opened the door and yelled "Melissa." A good-looking woman in her earlier forties came walking out of what Derek assumed was the kitchen. She bore a striking resemblance to Scott.

"Hey, Jordan what's going on." Melissa said looking at Derek with a wary eye.

"Alpha Hale, here, is requesting an immediate audience with Alpha Stilinski, about Stiles." Parrish explained.

"Oh god what has he done now." Melissa said looking at him. Derek smiled for the first time in nearly two days

"I'll explain everything when John is here." he said

Parrish bolted out the door. "Come with me, Derek. Tell me how my son is."

"Scott's doing well. He's dating a kitsune named Kira." Derek informed her.

"I'm glad to hear he's moved on from Allison." Melissa said motioning for Derek to sit down.

"It took Kira a long time to completely convince him, but now that she did, they are rarely apart." Derek said speaking fondly

He heard a door slam moments later. "Oh god, what's happened. What did he do. Is he still alive? God damn it Stiles, he didn't offend anyone did he?" John rambled.

"John sit down. To explain all of this it's going to take a minute." Derek said. John did as he was told.

"First of all, I want to say, I was going to come here soon anyway, and I'm sorry before hand that we haven't told you yet... About two weeks after Stiles arrived, our wolves claimed each other. On the full moon last month, we ummm we switched things up a bit." Derek's ears were red explaining to his Mate's father that he'd let Stiles top on a full moon, and Derek had gotten pregnant. "A few days ago, I started having morning sickness, I called Deaton, and he checked. I'm pregnant. I was getting ready to tell Stiles yesterday, when a Darach named Jennifer showed up on our front porch, bloody and beaten. This particular Darach I have a...history with. She's forbidden on Hale property. Stiles didn't know who she was, so when I told him not to touch or help her he ignored me. I ran off, but while I was gone one of my pack members told him...Lydia, she told him that he had betrayed the pack by helping her. I'm sure you can imagine how Stiles took that. When I got back he was gone. He left me a note saying not to look for him." By the time he finished Derek had tears running down his face, sniffing he violently wiped them away. Melissa and John were staring at him. Derek gulped.

"I'm going to be a grandpa." John said moving next to him.

"Uh yeah, I guess you are." Derek said awkwardly.

"Oh god, well there is going to be little Hale-Stilinski's running around. You know this means we'll have to combine packs once the baby is here." John said with a smile on his face.

"John didn't you hear that Stiles is missing. He's gone I have no clue were to find him." Derek said jumping up becoming agitated.

"Track him. Tell him everything, apologize. If I know my son he's somewhere right now beating himself up internally. You just need to find him...I'll get Cora to help you." John said at the sound of his younger sisters name he perked up. Last year during the games, Cora had forced him to bet her for the games. He'd almost won, but Alpha Stilinski still bested him, and Cora had been living here for the past year. "Parrish go get her, tell her to pack her bags she's going home." John said.

"She doesn't have to come back with me-"

"Yes she does, she's gonna be an Aunt in a few months. Plus she would be happier." John said.

Cora came walking through the door, but when she saw Derek she almost tackled him to the ground.

"Big brother, I heard you got knocked up with Stiles' baby. Its been pretty boring around here without him." Cora said happily "Well let's go big guy we gotta find him before you pop a baby out." Cora continued pulling him out the door while poking him in the belly.

"Thank you so much Alpha Stilinski, I can never repay you." Derek said.

"You already have. Now go find my idiot son, and take care of this mishap, so you can rest and relax until the baby gets here." John said kissing Melissa waving at Derek and Cora as they got into the Camaro and drove off.

~~Stiles' POV~~

Stiles had been driving around for hours trying to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't go back to Stilinski territory, he couldn't go home, he might get away with going to the Argent's pack (but that was a last resort), there wasn't a kitsune pack anymore. Stiles finally decided he would take his chances with the Argents. Chris was their Alpha, but he had no successors anymore so he would have to pass the Argent pack to someone else. He was met by two armed guards when he rolled on to their land.

"State your name and business." One of the men said

"Stiles Stilinski, I would like to speak to Alpha Chris Argent about living here for a few days." After several minutes the guards motioned him inside.

When he got out of his car he was met by Chris. "Stiles, how have you been. I hope Derek hasn't been to bad to you."

"No he's been amazing, but I...can we talk in private?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." Chris waved the guards away, and walked toward the woods surrounding the area.

"So what's going on Stiles. I haven't seen you at all since the games. Derek hasn't been treating you badly has he." Stiles had always respected Chris Argent. His wife was killed by a wolfsbane bullet, his father was put to death for something like kidnapping, and then Allison had been killed during the war against the Oni. If all of that had happened to Stiles he wouldn't have been able to go on, but Chris still muddled through.

"NO, I made a huge mistake, and left because I couldn't face everyone." Stiles said, ashamed of his cowardice.

"Stiles, I known you since you were 13 years old tell me the whole story." And so Stiles did from Alpha Devin, to meeting Derek, to the pack forcing them to admit their feelings, and finally to Jennifer.

"So why did you run. If you're his Mate, he would never have made you leave. You should have stayed and talked to him." Chris said

"Can I stay here for a few days until I figure everything out." Stiles asked ignoring the comment.

"Sure Stiles, but if Derek or any of the Hale pack show up I'm letting them in and you're at least going to talk to them long enough to tell them to leave." Chris said, standing

"Thanks dude."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm have a feeling Derek is going to find you and drag you by your teeth home, and I'm not going to stop him. Because I think all of this is a big mistake that just needs to be talked out." Chris said leading Stiles to his new home for a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**This chapter is dedicated to Wolflover1989, she has inspired and motivated me so much. Check her out. Thank You! **_

~~Derek's POV~~

"Cora, get you're head in the window. We aren't fucking dogs." Derek said. Normally Cora's antics didn't bother him, but he was even more grumpy than usual.

"Derek you know I am a way better tracker than you. Don't make fun of my methods." Cora said "Turn there." She pointed to a long dirt drive way.

"Cora, you imbecile, that's Argent property. Stiles wouldn't go there." Derek said, as soon as he said it Cora smacked him on the back of the head, and said "Pull over."

Derek did even though he wasn't sure why. "Derek Seth Hale, if you weren't preggers right now I would punch you right in the face. Stiles knew Allison Argent for years before she died. Alpha Stilinski and Alpha Argent are friends. Of course, Stiles would come here, he's not stupid he knows that you aren't the biggest fan of the Argents, which by the way is really dumb, Chris and Victoria both apologized for Kate's behavior and they didn't have to. So you are going to pull into that drive way, and find Stiles or so help me I will knock you out, drag you up there, find Stiles, and tie you two together until you've worked everything out." Cora huffed

"Fine." Derek said, Cora had always been a bit dramatic. Derek was like his father, calm and reserved, Laura was a lot like their mother, a natural leader, who always had a smile on her face even in the worse situations (a bit more hyper), where Cora had grown up a lot like Peter, with a love for theatrics and a really weird humor.

As he pulled farther into the property he was met by an armed guard and Alpha Argent himself, which Derek found odd, but he didn't say anything.

"Derek it's good to see you. I was wondering when you would show up." Chris said pulling Derek and Cora in for a hug.

"What do you mean?" Derek said trying to pull away from the older Alpha.

"Well I figured you would track Stiles' scent here, and come find him...He told me everything, I tried to tell him that he just needed to talk to you, but he refused to even hear it." Chris explained "He's asleep in the pack house, has been for a while actually."

"Can-Can I see him?" Derek asked, although if Chris said no he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Of course, follow me." Cora looked around awkwardly

"I should probably wait in the car." he could tell she didn't want to listen to what Derek assumed was going to turn into a big fight.

"No Cora, I'll ask Ethan to entertain you." Chris said

"No it's fine I don't really want to-"

"It's fine you guys can just go hang out somewhere out of hearing distance." he said patting Cora on the head

Derek was anxious to see Stiles his wolf had been pacing around in his mind since they had driven up, and he'd smelled his Mate.

"Derek calm down, if you go up to him, and start immediately wanting to cuddle, and not acknowledging that in his mind he did something wrong, he won't want to come back." Chris said

"I'll try it's just that...well you'll hear in a minute." Derek said touching his stomach. If Chris noticed he didn't say anything.

When they walked into the house Chris motioned him upstairs and said "It's the third door on the left."

Derek walked (more like sprinted, but he would never admit it) to the door Chris had pointed out. When he opened it (without knocking) he saw Stiles sitting on the window ledge looking at him.

Stiles' red eyes were shinning with unshed tears. He looked at Derek mouthed "I'm sorry.", and jumped out the window, running to the woods.

~~Stiles' POV~~

When Stiles had heard Derek talking to Chris he almost ran downstairs and into Derek's arms, and then he remembered why he was at the Argent's in the first place.

Seeing Derek had broke his heart into a thousand pieces all over again. So he ran, without thought to the fact there were two Alpha's who could probably (definitely) over power him.

He ran until someone caught him and said "Oh no you don't." He knew that scent, he turned his head to see Cora with an arm with wrapped around his chest.

"Let me go, Cora. I really-"

"Stiles, you aren't an Alpha yet, and even if you were I would still not obey you right now. You're going to hear Derek out, and if you still want to run I'll let him catch you." Stiles went limp tears leaking from his eyes.

"Cora you don't know what I did, please just let me go. I-I can't face him, especially right now." Stiles said sniffling.

"Stiles you're an idiot. Derek told me what you did, and personally I would like to point out two things. The first being that, Derek didn't explain anything to you so how could you have understood who she was, and the second being, Lydia Martin can be a real bitch, and she shouldn't have said anything to you, but from what Derek tells me she was really upset when you left. I'm going to let you go now, please just hear him out." Cora said letting go of him.

Stiles contemplated running again, but didn't really have time before Chris and Derek came running to where Cora and him sat.

Stiles hunched over more as Derek came closer. "Cora, Chris do you think you could give us some privacy." Derek asked sitting down across from him.

"Sure." Chris said pulling Cora and a boy Stiles hadn't noticed out of sight.

"Stiles, I know how you're feeling-" Derek started before he could get anymore out of his mouth Stiles jumped up and screamed "NO YOU DON'T DEREK, YOU NEVER BETRAYED THE PEOPLE YOU LOVED-"

"ENOUGH." Derek roared "You think of all people I don't know how it feels to know you've betrayed the people you loved...I literally killed everyone in my family, but Laura and Cora, Stiles. I fucked a woman who killed pretty much everyone I cared about." Derek said quietly.

"But Derek that wasn't your fault, Kate was a crazy bitch. I-I-I completely ignored you when I should have listened to you." Stiles said clasping back to the ground on his knees.

"NO you didn't Stiles. You did what you thought was right, and even if you'd known would you have ignored a dying person right in front of you." Derek said

"No, but at least then I wouldn't feel so bad...Derek you know I can't come back right."

"The hell you can't." Derek huffed out

"WHY should I, Derek I'll know everyday that what I did was wrong I'll look at Lydia and see the judgment in her eyes."

"Fuck Lydia, Fuck every last one of them. If they even think what you did was wrong. I will personally rip their throats out..with my teeth, because they don't when I came home all of them were pissed at me, and crying because you were gone. Scott yelled at me...plus you have to come home for me...and you're child." Derek murmured at the end

"I still can't-wait-what. I'm not preg-" Stiles leaned in and sniffed Derek his eyes widening when he smelled his child.

"You can smell it." Derek questioned

"Yeah, but OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE A DAD...we'll ruin the poor child, it'll be a grumpy, hyperactive, basket case...and completely perfect." Stiles rumbled

"Will you please come home, Stiles. I can't raise our child on my own." There was a hesitation in Stiles eyes for several tense moments.

"Of course, Derek." Stiles said helping Derek off the ground. Derek leaned in and placed a rough kiss on Stiles' lips. They walked hand in hand to find Cora, and go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stiles was nervous to see his pack, not just because he had left, but also because Derek wanted to tell them that he was pregnant. Most of the pack were still teenagers how were they going to take having a baby around the house.

The car ride home was perfect. Derek and Stiles snuggled in the back seat while Cora drove (Derek was pissed when Stiles told Cora to drive, but after a few kisses he didn't mind so much). When they finally got back to the pack house, Stiles was bombarded by people.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles. I didn't want you to leave." Lydia was actually crying into this shoulder.

"So help you Stiles, if you ever leave again I'm gonna beat you to death." Erica said hugging him, Derek apparently didn't like what she said though because he growled and snapped at the Beta.

"Good to have you back, Stilinski." Jackson said smacking him on the back. Everyone turned around at the sound of coughing, Cora was standing there with a smile on her face.

"My favorite niece is back. Yay." Peter said picking Cora up, and spinning her around.

"I thought I was your favorite niece." Laura pouted (she was joking),

"You're my second favorite niece." Peter said hugging Laura

"We need to have a pack meeting." Derek said commanding everyone inside. Stiles gulped nervously. Derek slid his hand down Stiles' back before intertwining their fingers.

Once everyone was seated comfortably Derek stood, pulling Stiles with him.

"We have an announcement." Derek stopped looking at everyone.

"We all know Stiles is back, Der." Laura said rolling her eyes

"Obviously, but we have something else to tell you." Derek continued

"Out with it, Derek we don't have all day." Erica said annoyed.

"Derek's pregnant." Stiles blurted out excited.

The entire pack stared at Stiles for a minute, before they all started talking at once.

"Laura I was lying Derek is my second favorite niece." Peter joked

"My baby brothers having a baby. Oh my god, Lydia we have to buy clothes, and paint Stiles' old room, THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO." Laura said grabbing Lydia and Cora (unwillingly) and running out of the room to make plans.

"You finally scored, bro. Although you aren't supposed to get the Alpha pregnant." Scott said hugging Stiles

"Oh god help us there's going to be little Derek's running around, oh god and little Stiles'." Jackson said cringing when Erica hit him.

"There's going to be babies running around. How amazing. Boyd, hey Boyd. I want a baby." Erica said, he groaned and shot Stiles and Derek a dirty look.

Stiles and Derek slipped away from all the commotion to have a few minutes to themselves. Only that didn't happen for long, because seconds after they entered their room Derek ran to the bathroom throwing up. Stiles sat next to him, and rubbed his back.

"Ugh, I just want this part of the pregnancy to end." Derek said wiping his mouth. Stiles just nodded along, agreeing.

"You know it's Sunday, why don't we re-gather everyone, and have a movie night." Stiles suggested helping Derek up out of the bathroom floor.

Derek nodded, Stiles ran downstairs yelling about movie day, and popcorn.

Everyone gathered in the pack room again, and Stiles grabbed Juno and The Amazing Spider-man off the shelf. Everyone but Peter and Derek voted for Juno (Peter was to busy laughing to hard at Derek's face).

"Stiles are you seriously making fun of me right now." Derek said with a raised eyebrow. The smile on Stiles' face melted at the look on Derek's face.

"No Derek, it's just a funny movie...I swear I'm not trying to make fun of you." Stiles said

"Yes you are." Derek sniffed tears springing in his eyes.

"Derek, please don't cry. We'll watch Spider-man if you want." Stiles said changing movies. Derek smiled, and when Stiles sat down Derek snuggled against him.

Half way through the movie Erica leaned over and said "Andrew Garfield is sooo hot." When Stiles agreed it made Derek mad.

"Stiles am I not hot enough for you?" Derek said moving away from him. Stiles sucked in a breath realizing Derek was having mood swings.

"No Derek you are the most attractive person I have ever met." Stiles said, it was actually true.

"IS THAT WHY YOU LOVE ME IS IT BECAUSE I'M HOT." Derek said jumping up, in the process he knocked the popcorn off the couch. Lydia, Cora, Erica, Scott, and Issac were giving him death glares. Stiles realized Derek's mood swings were affecting everyone emotionally

"No Derek, I love you because you're an amazing person, the fact you're hot is just an added bonus." that placated Derek, and he cuddled back into Stiles. Stiles let out a breath again when everyone shook their heads, and went back to watching the movie.

Stiles spent the rest of the movie thinking about how hard Derek's pregnancy was going to be on him and the rest of the pack if Derek was already having bad mood swings this early on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~~*several days after chapter 13*~~

Laura had insisted that Derek get an ultrasound immediately. Obviously the only person that could do it was Deaton. Stiles was excited and nervous.

"Stiles calm down, the baby isn't coming today." Derek said rubbing Stiles' head.

"I know I'm just happy to see our child, Der."

"Me too, baby, me too." he said. The door bell rang moments later, and Stiles heard Boyd leading Deaton to their room.

"Stiles, it's good to see you." Deaton said

"You too, Alan."

"Well let's get started, Derek I'll need to to lean back, and lift your shirt." he directed setting up the machine. Derek was already showing, but it was only a small bump on his other wise perfectly flat stomach.

"Okay, this is going to be cold." he said squirting the gel directly onto Derek's stomach.

"How far along are you?" Deaton asked as he started to rubbing the probe over the bump.

"I would say about two and a half months." Stiles answered for him.

Deaton worked for a minute, before saying "The babies are doing wonderfully would you like a picture."

"Yeah...wait di-did-did you say babies. As in more than one." Derek said

"Yes, Derek you're having triplets..I would say they'll be here in about 3-4 months." he said helping Derek wipe off the gross gel.

"Triplets...oh my god TRIPLETS." Stiles said "Only three months, that's soon...we still have so much to do." Stiles said.

"You know werewolves have a much shorter gestational period." Deaton said handing the picture of their unborn children to Derek.

Stiles nodded dumbfounded by the picture.

"I'll be able to see the gender of your children in a about a month. You'll need regular check ups." Deaton said packing his things.

After Deaton left with a warm good-bye from the entire pack. Stiles and Derek were laying in bed, Stiles with his hand on Derek's belly and cuddled against him, Derek trying to rest and failing because Stiles refused to shut up.

"Stiles, why don't you and Kira go shopping or something in town. She needs to get away, and relax, and you need to let me sleep." Derek suggested.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Stiles worried

"I'm going to sleep, Stiles, and if anything happens Danny and Isaac are near by."

"Fine, but call me if you need anything." Stiles said throwing on some clothes.

"I won't." Derek was tired and therefore grumpy. Stiles kissed Derek on the nose and jogged downstairs to get Kira. Scott was visiting Melissa, so Kira was just hanging around the pack house with nothing to do.

"Kira, let's go do something in town. Derek has insisted I leave." Stiles said dragging Kira to his jeep.

"Stiles you don't have to-"

"I want to, you're dating my best friend, and we haven't spent anytime together." Stiles said driving to Beacon Hills.

Stiles and Kira had gone shopping at every place in Beacon Hills that had baby clothes. They'd checked out the diner, which was still being built, but looking awesome. Stiles had decided he would help Laura there so he wouldn't be away from his kids very much.

"Stiles, can you do something for me?" Kira said. Stiles could smell the anxiety coming off of her, and was nervous.

"It depends, what'd you want me to do?" Stiles asked

"Smell me...I'm..uh late." Kira said. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Late for what." Stiles asked "if we need to head back home we-"

"No Stiles I'm late for my period...I think I'm pregnant." Kira said quickly embarrassed to ask.

"Oh. Yeah sure, but I'm not always accurate." Stiles said leaning in to Kira neck. "Liar." Kira said smiling.

Stiles could smell Scott all over her, and sex, but after a minute he noticed something that was very different, but something he'd smelled a lot recently.

Stiles pulled away with a smile. "Well, Kira if my nose if right, I'd say they pack is going to have more than little Stiles' running around."

"Oh my god really. I mean I thought so, but I couldn't be sure, and I didn't want tell Scott or the pack if I couldn't confirm it for sure. I guess you and Scott really do do everything together." Kira said, excited.

"Yeah I guess so. Although I would say you're not as far along as Derek." Stiles said walking into a the Wendy's.

Stiles was happy. His pack was growing by the day, he'd met his Mate, he was going to be a Dad. and everything was finally back to normal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kira, there's nothing to worry about." Stiles said driving into the Hale property.

"Scott's back, and I just don't think I can tell him." Kira said worrying her bottom lip.

"I've known Scott since we were four, if I know him, he's going to be all lovey and dopey for the next six or so months." He said parking the car.

"If you say so." Kira said stepping out of the Jeep. "I can't do this Stiles, nope just I'm gonna-" Kira walked toward the woods. Stiles caught her before she changed.

"Hey, I'll be there, and if does anything unreasonable I'll just growl him into submission." he said.

"But you're not an Alpha." Kira said looking at Stiles. His eyes turned red, and his teeth elongated.

"Nah, but I'm gonna be when the babies are born, and my Mate is the Alpha." Stiles explained turning back.

"Okay." Kira said walking in the door. Derek was sitting on the steps waiting for him. When he saw Stiles, he jumped up (as well as he could) and hugged him.

"I missed you." he said snuggling into Stiles' neck.

"I missed you, too. Where's Scott, babe." Stiles said rubbing his Mate's back.

"Upstairs unpacking." Derek said right as Scott came bounding down the stairs, and pulling Kira into a hug.

"We need to have a pack meeting, Der." Stiles said eying Scott and Kira.

"Is something wrong?" Derek panicked pulling away from Stiles, and checking him over. "Are you hurt?" Derek said worrying.

"No, I'm fine. Kira just has something she needs to tell everyone." Stiles said. Everyone looked at Kira, worried.

"Okay, I'll call Erica and Boyd, they're the only one's not already here." Derek said pulling out his phone. Stiles listened to the conversation.

It took about twenty minutes before everyone was gathered in the pack room. Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap, wondering if he and Derek looked the way Kira does right now (nervous, but excited at the same time), probably, he thought.

"What's going on Kira?" Scott asked rubbing her hand.

"Well,um, I had Stiles check for me...and I-uh-I'm, oh gosh, Scott...I'm pregnant." Kira murmured.

"No you're not we haven't..." Scott trailed off looking to his best friend. "How do you know?" he asked

"The scent it's pretty obvious, when you smell it everyday." Stiles replied carding his fingers through Derek's hair. Scott leaned in, and smelled Derek (Stiles almost growled at him, but controlled himself). "It's easier to find when they're farther along." he stated. Scott leaned in, and smelled Kira eyes going wide.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant. I'm going to have a baby...wait it is mine, right." Scott said.

"Yeah, Scott you're my Mate it's obviously yours." Kira said rolling her eyes.

"OH MY GOD STILES WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS." Scott said hugging Kira, and jumping around.

"Yeah we are." Stiles said kissing Derek.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY...YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE...OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE A DADDY." Scott said

"So are you, Scott. An uncle I mean." Stiles said getting up.

"We have to tell Mom, and Papa Stilinski." Scott said hugging Stiles.

"So, we're gonna have like four kids running around the house in a few months." Erica said "and none of them are mine." she huffed.

"Erica, you're gonna be an awesome godmother, and you'll have babies eventually." Stiles said hugging her.

"Oh there is just so much to do." Lydia said looking at Laura.

"Yes, we'll need to prepare another room, oh and maybe like a playroom!" Laura said, happily.

"Why is everyone getting pregnant, and I'm just over here waiting for a Mate." Cora said indignantly.

"Don't you dare get pregnant, you're only 19." Derek growled.

"Dude, Stiles is 18, Kira is 17, you're 24. Plus I don't think we need anymore babies." Cora huffed.

"Don't call me dude." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"When will Deaton be back. I wanna see my baby." Scott said

"Um, two weeks I think." Stiles said.

"Two weeks, TWO WEEKS, but that's so long." Scott actually looked upset.

"Bro, she can't be more than three weeks along anyway. All you're gonna see is a little bean." Stiles said trying to calm Scott down.

"But it's my little bean baby." Scott whined.

"You can wait two weeks." Kira said rubbing Scott's back.

"Fine." Scott said, dragging Kira out of the room. Stiles looked at everyone in the room. Lydia and Laura had left (probably to plan more), Cora and Peter were in the corner looking suspiciously like they were planning something, Erica and Boyd were cuddling in an armchair, Jackson looked lost. Someone coughing interrupted Stiles line of thought.

"We have an announcement, too." Danny said.

"Come on man, don't one of you is pregnant too." Jackson groaned. Danny leaned over, and smacked him.

"No, but...we're getting married!" Danny said grabbing Isaac's hand.

"You're already Mated, why do need-" Stiles was the one that smacked Jackson this time.

"That's awesome you guys, when's the big day." Stiles said

"We were gonna wait until after the babies come, I want to get married around the Wolf Moon festival." Isaac said. "but since he looks like we have a baby coming right around then...we may wait." he continued.

"No, Isaac don't wait for your big day on my account." Kira said from the doorway

"Well, if you don't mind..."Issac said. Kira nodded, and Danny smiled getting up to hug her whispering "Thanks."

"Babies, Weddings, what's gonna happen next?" Cora said obviously slightly uncomfortable with all the excitement.

"Who knows, little one, who knows." Peter said, laughing.

Stiles thought the statement was pretty accurate, who knew what was going to happen next, but his pack could handle anything. He was finally home, and nothing was going to change that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~~*Two Weeks Later*~~

"Derek! Have you seen my red hoodie." Stiles yelled, throwing clothes around the room.

"No, why would I have seen it." Derek said walking into the room. Stiles looked like a maniac throwing clothes around the room.

"Oh I don't know because I'm positive you had it last." Stiles said, annoyed.

"I did not!..Honestly why do you even need it, We're just going to stay a few days with your Dad." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"I take it everywhere Derek, I just...damn it I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT IT." Stiles said stomping out of the room, and down the hallway that Derek was using to "nest" as Deaton had described it. Basically it meant that Derek's wolf was trying to get comfortable and safe so it could have it's babies. Derek and Stiles had slept (okay maybe not, but they had fallen asleep) in there a few nights a week.

"Stiles where are you-" Derek was cut off by Stiles who walked out of the room, red jacket in hand.

"Derek I don't mind if you want it in there, you could have told me, I have a purple hoodie I can take." Stiles said comfortingly, throwing the jacket back inside. Derek had turned bright red when Stiles had found the jacket.

"I don't even remember taking it." Derek mumbled.

"It's fine, Der. I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it." Stiles said kissing him, before walking back to their room to pack.

An hour later the door bell rang. Deaton was there with his equipment.

"I've heard there are going to be even more pack member." he said, cheerfully.

"Yes, Kira is about a month along now." Scott replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Really, that's interesting. I wonder if your children will be wolves, kitsune, or a mix of both." Deaton said, raising an eyebrow. Stiles walked down the stairs.

"Well, Doc I think we're ready to find out the babies gender." Stiles said, upbeat. Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Derek were leaving for a few days to spend time with John and Melissa before the babies came, and work out the logistics of combining packs.

"I'm sure, Kira if you're comfortable with the idea I will do both ultrasounds quickly if you're in the same room as Derek."

"Sure, Mr. Deaton." Kira said walking with them upstairs.

Derek was already laying on the bed with his shirt pulled up. The bump had only grown a bit over the last two weeks, Stiles knew that it wouldn't get much bigger, because of Derek's werewolf healing, and that when the babies came (in about three months), a few days later Derek would be back to his regular physique.

Deaton sat everything up quietly, spread the gel onto Derek's stomach and said "Well, Alpha Hale it seems you're having a baby boy and two baby girls. Everything is looking normal-" Stiles snorted quietly at the word normal. "the babies are healthy, nothing is looking out of the ordinary." Deaton continued.

"Thanks, Deaton." Derek said wiping the gel away from his bump, and switching places with Kira. About ten minutes later Kira was laying, shirt around her chest, slight bump showing on her otherwise flat stomach, looking at a small still-forming child that had an aura around it.

"Ms. Yukimura, everything is looking perfectly normal, the aura surrounding your child seems to be protecting it much like yours does. For now I cannot tell you the gender of your child, but in about two months I will be able to." Deaton said helping Kira with the gel,

"I assume both couple would like pictures." Deaton said, smiling.

Scott nodded looking dumbfounded at Kira, and Stiles said "You know it."

"I must be going, if anything happens out of the ordinary do not hesitate to call me." Deaton said handing them the ultrasound pictures, before showing himself out.

"Well, I guess we better be going." Stiles said clapping before pushing Scott and Kira out so they could finish packing. In the mean time he and Derek spoke on names, and spent some "adult" time together.

A knock on the door interrupted Derek kissing his way down the rest of Stiles' body. "Are you guys ready, we said we'd be there before dinner time." Scott said walking in, unfortunately Stiles and Derek were still both very naked. "Oh my god, I freaking knocked why didn't you at least get off of each other. Oh god, I never needed to see Derek's dick, oh god why is this my life." he continued throwing his hand over his eyes.

"We'll be ready in just a second, dude." Stiles said wiggling his way out from under Derek.

"Okay." Scott said running out the door. Derek pulled Stiles back into bed.

"Y'know we won't be able to do this once we get there." Derek said sucking a bruise into Stiles' collar bone.

"Hmm, it would be ashame to waste such a good opportunity." Stiles moaned out. They spent the next half hour basking in each other.

"SERIOUSLY, DAMN IT STILES, DEREK. SCOTT IS FLIPPING OUT JUST FINISH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, AND HURRY. YOU NEEDED TO LEAVE LIKE AN HOUR AGO." Erica yelled.

"I tried for months to get the pack to stop cursing like sailors, and then you come ramming into our lives, and I can't even control it anymore." Derek sighed, walking into the bathroom.

Stiles followed behind "Oh come on, Sourwolf, you swear just as much as the rest of us." Stiles said turning on the shower.

"Did you seriously just call me, Sourwolf." Derek said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep, I think it fits perfectly." Stiles said getting in the shower. Derek rolled his eyes, and joined Stiles.

When Derek and Stiles walked down stairs carrying their bags, Erica said "Finally, you guys need to go." she pushed them toward the door.

"Laura is in charge, if anything happen call-" Derek was cut off when the door slammed in his face, he growled, but turned, and walked to the Jeep, Scott and Kira were already sitting in the back.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Stiles said jumping in the beat up Jeep. Derek got in, and they were off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~~~I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. I started school about a month ago, and haven't had time to do anything. I'm not going to promise that I will have a chapter up every week or even every two weeks, but I am going to try and post at least one chapter on Sunday's if I have time. Hope you forgive me for how late this chapter is. Enjoy. ~Laters T~~~

The drive from the Hale property to the Stilinski property took between 1-5 hours depending on the person driving, road conditions, and if you are respecting the rules of the road.

Stiles was a damn good driver in his opinion, but Derek complained about everything he did. Scott had kept quite most the time cuddling with his Mate, and listening to the two Alpha's bicker.

"Stiles, will you please slow down you're making me car sick." Derek said, he was a bit green.

"We have to be there in like an hour, and we're nearly three hours away, Der." Stiles replied (although he did slow down a bit).

Stiles was starting to get tired. He hadn't slept much the night before (because Derek was being really cuddly). They were already late to the Stilinski pack.

"Shit Stiles let someone else drive that's the second time in five minutes you've nearly killed us!" Derek yelped, holding onto the door handle hard enough to break it.

"No, I'm fi-" Right as Stiles was about to finish his sentence a deer came crashing through the windshield. Glass went everywhere, Kira had started screaming, and Stiles let go of the wheel to protect Derek.

When the car finally stopped spinning, Stiles sat up dizzy "Oh god, oh god, Stiles talk to me." Derek panicked gripping Stiles' bloody face in his hands.

"Y'know Der if someone would have quit nagging me I would have seen that stupid fucking deer." Stiles said chuckling dryly.

"Sure, blame it on me." Derek said picking a piece of glass out of Stiles' forehead.

"Are you guys okay." Scott asked climbing out of the destroyed Jeep.

"Yeah we're fine." Stiles said wincing as Derek continued picking glass out of his skin. "Oh god my poor baby." Stiles moaned staring at his mother's Jeep.

"We should call John, Stiles. We can't drive there now." Derek said, pulling out Stiles' phone from his pocket. "Kira will you help me finish getting this glass out of his skin, if it starts to heal like this it'll leave really bad scars." Kira immediately walked over, and took over pulling the glass out of Stiles who winced every time he moved slightly.

"Hey, John.-Yeah yeah we were on our way...No I'm fine, but we've had an accident. Yes Stiles is a bit hurt- Yes we're taking care of it. Just some glass. Yes could you come- Thank you so much. We're near the edge of your property on the highway. See you soon. Bye." Derek hung up the phone sighing and sitting down next to Stiles.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Stiles asked rubbing his uninjured hand in Derek hair.

"We're fine. How are you?" Derek said nuzzling into his mate.

"I've had worse I guess." Stiles said trying to smile, but honestly it looked more like a grimace.

***45 minutes later***

Stiles saw his father's van pulling up, and he stood up slowly. Kira and Derek had pulled most of the glass out of his skin.

Alpha Stilinski parked the van next to the four kids and stepped out. "Honestly this would only happen you, kid...I have someone on the way to get the Jeep. They'll have it fixed by the time you leave. Let's get your stuff and go guys. Melissa is excited to see you."

Scott and Derek stood and went to get the bags, with quite a bit of protest from Stiles who didn't want his mate hurting himself. Of course Derek just rolled his eyes and did it anyway.

When they were all in the car Derek in the passenger seat, Stiles laying across two seats in the back, and Kira and Scott in the last row. John turned around and headed back to his pack.

Stiles knew this week with his old pack was going to be very interesting if this is how it started.


End file.
